


When Dimensions Collide.

by MyFluffyMau



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFluffyMau/pseuds/MyFluffyMau
Summary: When four humanoid beings from another dimension get the chance to study at one of England's top universities.They quickly find that life is so much different as it is difficult when compared to their homeworld.Just how will the four beings fit in amongst a swarm of humans who are as curious as they are devious.





	1. Verdammt!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo sees a familiar face in the early hours of the morning.

All was quiet as the golden autumn leaves fell from trees, it had only just turned October, a month into the first semester. A figure lay in bed before their eyes shot open wide, sitting up and looking to their alarm clock.

The alarm began ringing at six o'clock sharp only to be met with a swift strike from a hand, silencing the loud obnoxious ringing effective immediately.

Stretching their arms high into the air before climbing out of bed and making their way to the shower.

There were some very distinct features, the patterns of light orange fur that lined their arms and legs to their torso and back.

A white-furred tail protruding out from their rear, along with a pair of oval-shaped light brown ears.

The final unusual detail would be the antlers growing out from the top of the head, though they were not large in size they certainly looked like they could be used as a weapon.

After showering and making sure they were dried and clothed, it had only turned six-thirty.

Grabbing their bag before slinging it onto their back and heading out of their dorm.

Wearing a shirt with some blue denim jeans and a zipped up orange hoodie, they didn't like to show off all that much, not that the antlers didn't help much when trying to be sneaky.

"Leo!" A voice shouted from behind Leo as they turned around to face a tall and rather muscular brunette.

"Oh, morning Miss Braun!" Leo spoke as a smile as sweet as candy formed on their lips.

"You've known me since fresher's week! Call me Emma." A soothing German accent spoke through the air.

Leo's ears twitched and reared back, "That would be informal of me,"

"If you don't call me Emma, I'll stop being your study partner." A definitive smirk formed on Emma's face.

"Wouldn't that be detrimental for you? Considering I help you with English Literature?" Leo asked as a soft voice spoke up to Emma.

Emma pondered on the thought for a moment, "Verdammt." Emma muttered under her breath.

"Don't think that just because I don't speak German, doesn't mean I don't know when you curse," Leo spoke up as they approached Emma and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, let's get to the changing rooms so I can change for my gym training session, I'll race you there!" Emma perked up before bolting into a full sprint down the path.

Leo rolled their eyes before running after Emma, easily catching up and even overtaking her. 

* * *

The changing rooms were empty, desolate even. "Huh, where's the coach?" Emma inquired as she poked her head into the staff room.

"Hey, Leo, you want to join me in some with some warmups?" Emma asked politely as she then took a detour towards the changing rooms.

"Didn't you get the email?" Leo asked Emma as the latter headed into the changing rooms, with Leo following after her.

Emma began undressing to which Leo turned around and walked right back out and rested on the wall just around the corner, completely out of sight.

"What email?" Emma asked as Leo heard the belt buckle of Emma's jeans ringing throughout the changing room.

"Coach said she'd late and you were to assume training as per normal," Leo informed Emma.

"Huh. Well, it's not even seven yet so the rest of the gang won't be here till then. Gives us some time to do some track and field before they arrive," Emma turned around and noticed Leo was not in the room anymore.

"Oh? What's the matter, pretty boy? Never seen a woman undress before?" Emma joked whilst Leo was trying to calm down.

"As a matter of fact, I have seen a woman undress before," Leo muttered to which Emma had heard clearly, considering they were in an empty room.

Poking her head around the corner to see Leo, Emma stared at Leo with a rather intrigued gaze, one that made Leo feel quite uncomfortable.

"I really didn't expect you to have seen a woman undress before. Then again, I bet if you wore a dress and some makeup. You'd be a very convincing woman," Emma said with a wink before going back into the changing room.

After several minutes Emma was out of the changing room and clad in a full tracksuit which only accentuated her physical prowess.

"You going to change or?" Emma paused as she noticed that Leo hadn't gone and changed into their sportswear.

"I'll change after I've been to the bathroom, I'll see you out on the track." Leo waited for Emma to jog off out of the building before heading into the bathroom and then proceeding to change into their tracksuit.

 _"Of course I've seen a woman undress before,"_ Leo thought to themselves as they began to change.

Leo eventually joined Emma on the track, after doing some stretches Leo was quick to run alongside Emma.

Leo had to bring Emma's rugby gear down to the field, she had left it back in her locker, which Emma had also forgotten to lock.

It was a peaceful run, the wind against their faces, Emma's hair had to be tied up but Leo's hair was short so they didn't have to bother messing with it.

After a good three laps of the track, the pair stop and sit on the benches off to the sides of the field.

"Hey, Leo, what made you want to come to Earth?" Emma asked seemingly out of nowhere.

Then again, Emma was the one person whom she had met during fresher's week when a bunch of guys kept harassing Leo about the antlers.

"I want to become an author. Not just an author who writes stories about my homeworld, but I want to bring a part of Midgard back home with me. A way to create a work of fiction that is a harmony between your world and mine," Leo's tone seemed bittersweet.

"Wow, compared to me, who has absolutely no idea what I want to do with my life. That's a really ambitious goal you've got." Emma turned to Leo and smiled, standing up and stretching her legs and arms.

"Then again, you are one of the most famous students on campus." Emma looked up the field to see the rest of her team. "I'll catch you in English later!" Emma ran off before joining her teammates.

 _"You know damn well why I'm famous on campus,"_ Leo headed back to the changing rooms and changed.

After leaving the sports building, they had noticed the sun had risen higher than earlier.

Feeling the warm yet brisk weather on their face as the wind blew through the light ginger curls in their hair, Leo smiled before heading back to the dormitories for another quick shower before the first lecture.

The weather reminded Leo of their hometown; although there was a twinge of homesickness. Underneath all that, there was this burning excitement at the chance of a lifetime which only drove Leo forwards.

Walking past the field and seeing Emma play rugby was one of the most beautiful yet terrifying things Leo had ever seen.

Emma was like a shark, running in between players with ease but tearing into the ones that blocked her way, knocking them down like a bull before reaching the other end of the field.

 _"I would be even more terrified if you could learn earth magic, Emma. You are a monster on the field."_ Leo thought to themselves before checking their phone to see a message from someone called "Vah"

"What's  _he_ done now?" Leo muttered out loud as they rushed back to the dormitories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, I know.  
> However, this is to test the waters with how well it would be received. I'm still unsure if I should continue posting the original work or if I should focus on reworking the entire thing.  
> Please let me know what you think of this.


	2. The Beast That Sneezed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo investigates back at the dormitory.

Leo stormed into the main room, deep elongated breaths escaping them as Leo surveyed the situation.

"Uh, Vah?" Leo called out into the despairingly empty room. Leo went to the bathroom but found it vacant, turning back into the main room Leo called out once more.

"Vah! Are you even here?" Frustrating would be putting the situation mildly, since Vah's text mentioned about something being left back at the dorms.

This made Leo worry if they had left coursework behind.

Leo huffed, evidently whatever was here, no longer was and this disappointed Leo. Beginning to make their way out, Leo heard a faint whimper from one of the rooms.

Ears perked upwards and starting to twitch all around to locate the source of the noise.

Following the whimpering, to the source, it led Leo all the way to their roommates' bedroom. Knocking lightly on the door before speaking out into the void of quiet that seemingly fell upon the entirety of the dorm.

"Is everything alright in there?" Leo called out as they heard what sounded like a breath of relief fill the room.

"In here! Could do with some assistance!" A rather hesitant voice called out to Leo, "Be warned, I'm semi-decent." The voice warned as Leo opened the door and entered the hovel.

Eyes scanning the room, Leo could see no one in the room, "Um, hello?" Leo called out, completely bewildered by the seemingly empty room.

"Up here, Leo." Leo brought their gaze up to the ceiling, where their roommate was. Pinching the edge of their nose, Leo took a deep breath before glaring at him.

"Max, what happened?" Leo asked as Max told them how exactly he got stuck to the ceiling, only wearing his jeans. 

* * *

**Thirty Minutes Earlier**

The sun peered through the blinds into Max's room, he got up drearily eyed and noticed that his eyes were particularly dry.

Reaching for some eye-drops, he began adding a drop into each eye, all eight of them, before setting the drops down on his bedside table.

Max stood up, stretching his arms and reaching to his feet, as four violet spider lances extended out of his back and stretched upwards.

Today felt like it was going to be a great day, Max treated each and every day like it was his last much to the chagrin of some of the humans he had encountered, which had always baffled him.

Closing six of his eight black eyes, he looked to the clock and read "six-fifty" A smile formed on his face as he ruffled his blonde hair.

_"Leo's already up, and the others probably are too,"_ Max thought as he started to retract his lances into his back.

"Achoo!" A sudden thunderous boom shook the floor and walls, startling Max as he, on reflex, jumped upward.

There were just two problems with this. The first was that he had not fully retracted his lances, which caused him to impale them into the ceiling.

A loud thud could be heard as Max collided with the ceiling, which thus created the second problem.

He could not extend the lances nor could he pull himself out of the ceiling, leaving him completely stuck and attached.

"Guys!" Max called out as someone knocked on his door before entering without permission.

"Vah! Pull me outta the ceiling, would you? Please?" Max's voice turned sweet as Vah gazed up at his roommate before leaving Max to his own devices.

"Vah? VAH!" Max screamed out as Vah slowly closed the door and left him there. "Really? Do you want to do this now? Come on man, it's not even seven!" Max cried out, feeling completely helpless due to the fact he couldn't resolve this issue himself. 

* * *

**Present Day**

"Sounds like Vah alright, I'll help you down ok?" Leo smiled as they stood on Max's bed and reached up towards him, grabbing him by the arms.

"Right, you pull my arms whilst I use my legs to try and push myself out. I'm wedged in pretty tight though." Max admitted.

"One, two, three!" Leo pulled as hard as they could as Max awkwardly pushed off using his legs in a crab-like position.

After so much pulling and pushing, Leo was able to free Max from his precarious situation, both landing on the floor with a heavy thud.

Double checking his lances were ok, Max fully retracted them before he could be startled into another situation like this.

"I know you and Vah have always tried to out prank each other but don't you think this is going too far?" Leo asked as they got up to leave the room.

"That's the thing! It wasn't a prank, Hecate startled me with that sneeze. If sneezes could kill, she'd have destroyed the entire dorm!" Max proclaimed as he grabbed a few toiletries.

"Hurry up and shower! We've both got lectures this morning and I want to have another shower," Leo explained as they started to leave Max to his own devices.

"Don't worry I'll be out faster than I was when I was stuck in the ceiling," Max smirked as he headed into the bathroom.

It took Max only ten minutes to finish showering, in the meantime, Leo decided to text Vah about what had happened and vent their frustrations.

_**"I found what was left in the dorm, Vah!"** _

_**"Oh? Did he 'pull out' alright?"**_ Vah's reply was obviously meant to imply a sexual and sensual nature, but Leo wasn't having any of it.

_**"Don't joke with me! If I'm late for my lecture this morning. You'll have more to worry about than a harmless prank from Max!"**_ Leo knew that Vah was loyal above all else.

Leo also knew that Vah took Leo and Hecate's threats  _very_ seriously, which meant he would quickly change his tone.

Deciding to grab some toiletries and a fresh outfit, Leo headed into the shower after seeing the new text.

_**"I'm sorry, I should have helped Max, rather than leaving him there,"**_ And like that, it was a complete one-eighty.

Entering the shower with a smug smile on their face, Leo felt victorious, knowing that Vah should keep the pranks to a minimum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter - It's still up for editing and changes at the moment, so this will change whenever I'm happy with the chapter.  
> I do hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think of it.


End file.
